


the blameless vessel's lot

by usoverlooked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usoverlooked/pseuds/usoverlooked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I only take the willing.” Lydia says.</p><p>“You kill the willing,” Derek corrects.</p><p>(or also: Derek's the captain of a pirate ship and Lydia's the siren who is his biggest problem.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the blameless vessel's lot

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I have to thank Mori, Rachel and Dicey for helping me come up with the vague idea of this. Secondly, I have to thank Rachel for the title.
> 
> Also, I want to warn that it's implied that one character sexually abused another - it's never explicit and there's no details given, but I just know that can be troubling for people and wanted you to know up front.
> 
> Also this fic is available in Russian thanks to redhead_summer! Found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10597332

Lydia Martin is by far the most intriguing creature Derek has ever had the pleasure of meeting. He watches as she smirks, arms folded over the hull of the ship. Her hair is dripping on the wood, which Scott had just cleaned and Derek glares at her for it.

“You’re not welcome here,” he says, formal in the statement. He marches over towards her and she smiles, teeth glinting in the light. Derek stops just out of reach and the smile fades to something sharper.

“You could be a little more grateful. I got you this ship and you didn’t even have to get your hands dirty,” Lydia says, one fingernail digging into the wood flooring as she drags a design into it. Derek grits his teeth at that, watches as she traces the triskele.

“Don’t do that,” he barks. She looks up at that, the loss of professionalism. He shakes himself. “I’m warning you, don’t go after my men.”

Lydia stares at him for a beat and Derek stares boldly back. Then, she shrugs a shoulder and slides back. She’s nearly back in the sea when Derek grabs her arm and tugs her up. It only takes one hand for him to hold her up, out of the water. Her tail glimmers in the moonlight, but he does not look at it.

“I mean it,” Derek growls. Lydia looks quite pleased.

“I won’t go after your men then,” Lydia says and Derek releases her arm. She slides back into the water gracefully, the shimmer of the scales on her tail the last thing sign of her as she disappears into the depths.

 

Derek’s quartermaster disappears two nights later. Of course, since his quartermaster was one Miss Erica Reyes, Derek is as angry with himself as much as Lydia.

 

Derek is unsurprised when his crew begins to break into cliques after that. He watches it with a wary eye as they divide. The men who were there before him fall silent when he walks by, which is troubling. More troubling is the look Scott gives him every time he steps onto deck. It takes about two weeks before the tension dissolves. Derek is in his quarters when there’s a knock at his door. He answers it cautiously.

“Request to be given a leave of absence, sir,” Boyd says, head ducked. Derek blinks at him. Boyd had been with him from his days in the military before it all went wrong.

“Why?” Derek asks, outright. Boyd looks up at that and he looks mad.

“Because Erica would want vengeance,” Boyd answers. Derek looks away at that before nodding. Boyd lets out a breath. “Thank you.”

“Boyd,” Derek says, just as the boy is about to leave. Derek tries to puzzle out what to say, but Boyd simply nods at him before he can, as if he knows what Derek is going to say regardless of whether or not Derek himself does.

 

Boyd goes missing one night later. Derek leans over the edge of the ship until dawn, but gets no attention until it’s nearly sunrise.

“He hated being what you all are,” Lydia says. Derek jerks up and finds her leaning back against the ship, elbows propping her up on the hull. She looks over at him. “Pirate, it was such a dirty word to him. Almost as bad as it is to Scott.”

Her eyes light up at Scott and Derek grabs her shoulder. “Do not take Scott.”

“Couldn’t even if I wanted to. He’d never be tempted by me, he only has eyes for the Argent girl,” Lydia says, mouth twisting in annoyance. He removes his hand and she spins, water swirling. “I only take the willing.”

“You kill the willing,” Derek corrects. Lydia stretches up and Derek moves back to avoid her. She smiles, runs her tongue over her teeth.

“Sometimes, sometimes other things,” she says cryptically. Derek swallows as her eyes fall on his lips. Her gaze rests there for a moment before she drops back into the sea with a splash. Derek finally lets out a breath.

 

Derek watches as life moves on. A few weeks pass and Lydia stays away. The crew begins to meld back into one and Derek watches. He realizes it, that what he mostly does on this ship that is supposedly his is watch. A group is huddled around a map and someone defers to Scott when the realization strikes Derek. It’s another week before Lydia shows up.

“Have you been waiting for me?” She asks as she slips up next to him. Derek leans on his elbows, stares out at the sea.

“I always loved the sea. I was going to be someone important to the crown, some sort of important sea master,” Derek says instead of answering. He looks over to find Lydia looking out at the ocean as well. He swallows. “Peter ruined that for me.”

“Poor little pirate captain,” Lydia says sharply. She turns and her eyes seem almost on fire. Derek stands upright, away from the edge and Lydia grins, teeth frightening. “It must have been so hard for you, the little prince fallen from glory because of a scandal with that girl and then your uncle turning out to be what he was.”

“I meant that I know what it’s like to hate him. Even know that he’s gone,” Derek says. Lydia leans over the hull and nearly spills onto the ship’s deck.

“You think you hate him as much as I do?” Lydia’s voice is husky at this, entrancingly low. Derek steps towards her and she fists a hand in his shirt. “I was going to be a lady, marry some stupid boy and make something of myself and your uncle took me to sea and ruined me.”

Derek leans for her and she shoves him away. He blinks at her, surprised. Lydia bobs in the water near the ship, only her head above water.

“I’m sorry,” Derek says. He’s not entirely sure what he’s apologizing for, but it feels appropriate. Lydia stares at him for a moment before disappearing into the sea.

 

Derek seeks out Scott the next evening. He finds Scott shimmying down the mast and the younger man smiles at Derek before landing on the deck. Derek returns the smile, remembers the first week at sea when Scott had spent most of the time doubled over the side of the ship.

“Do you want your own ship someday?” Derek asks outright. Scott looks quite surprised by the question.

“I mean, yeah,” Scott says, he looks at Derek confusedly. “But, I wouldn’t try to take this ship from you or anything, you don’t need to-“

“I know that,” Derek cuts him off. “You want a proper ship, in the military.”

Scott doesn’t answer, just stares at Derek.

“You’ll need one if you intend to court Admiral Argent’s daughter. I think I know how you can gain some ground with them,” Derek says. He folds his hands across his chest. “If you turn in a pirate ship that you captured single-handedly, or with the help of your friend Stilinski, you’ll gain some clout.”

“I don’t have a pirate ship to turn in,” Scott says, smiling wryly. Derek raises an eyebrow.

“Sure you do. This one,” Derek says. Scott laughs at that and Derek waits until he stops. “I’m serious, Scott. Aside from you and Stilinski, these are Peter’s men.”

“And you,” Scott says. Derek smiles.

“Set course for the Royal Port. Don’t trust anyone besides yourself and, I suppose, Stilinski. Don’t worry about me,” Derek instructs. Scott looks rather perplexed at the instructions, but nods. He steps around Derek and Derek watches as he marches over to the helm. Scott looks over at Derek and Derek nods once at him.

 

Lydia shows up when the moon is barely overhead. Derek is looking up at the stars when her hand drops onto his. He looks down in surprise and one side of her mouth quirks up in a smirk.

“What’s the sometimes not?” He asks. Lydia raises her eyebrows.

“It could be worse than dying,” she answers. Derek shrugs. Lydia leans up and this time he doesn’t lean away. Her mouth is nearly on his when she leans back the tiniest bit. “It’s not though. It’s so much better.”

“So prove it,” he dares. Lydia surges up, fists her hands in his shirt and kisses him. Then she tugs him into the sea with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @ **[masonjo](http://masonjo.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
